


I Need A Dress

by etherian



Series: From The Pages Of [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, OC, biting humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Woman also known as etherian, needs a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Javert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javert/gifts).



> You may read, if you wish, but this is an amusement between myself and a friend. Only we know what madness lies in our minds.

Grey and white.

etherian scowled at her reflection. 

The simple gown of grey calico was set off by a splash of white, tatted lace of the bodice inset, and the sleeves. It was no more than what she usually wore, but for once she hated the outfit which seemed to accentuate her age.

Her only other option was the burgundy gown that Lucius had sent her to wear. It was a thing of beauty but hardly appropriate for lessons of etiquette from Lucius Malfoy.

Grasping her feather duster the Muggle woman vanished from her hidden chamber to Severus Snape's private lab at Spinner's End. He did not startle at That Woman's untimely arrival. He glared, and then did his best to ignore her.

"I need a dress!" she declared.

Severus did not look up from the perfume he was brewing that he had been working on for some weeks. It was a gift.

"You are wearing a dress, Madame," he stated blandly.

"I am wearing all that I have, you daft idiot," etherian exclaimed. "And I refuse to wear this to Malfoy Manor!"

"Then wear your silks and garters," smirked Severus diffidently. "That is probably what Lucius prefers anyway."

etherian's lips thinned and her hazel eyes flashed with indignation. "You're very lucky you're brewing, Professor Snape or I'd dust you within an inch of your miserable life. I need a dress that is appropriate and since I cannot go to Hogsmeade without you, I would like to go. Now."

The wizard quailed, inwardly of course, as he lifted his head to see that horrid feather duster being tapped irritatedly at etherian's hip. He should have destroyed that artefact when he'd had a chance. More than ever he was convinced that whatever magic it contained was Dark.

"Fine." He waved a hand to put the potion under stasis. With purpose unknown, the Potions Master strode from his lab in the basement, up the stairs and to the fireplace in the sitting room. He did not care if That Woman managed to follow him, or not.

Throwing the glittering black powder on the embers, green flames burst into life, and Severus knelt upon the hearth, a Cushioning Charm easing his knees. "Malfoy Manor - Lucius Malfoy."

"What are you calling him for?" etherian had nearly run after the wizard whose legs were longer than hers and she was a bit breathless.

Severus paid her no heed and thrust his head into the green flames. 

"Severus!" etherian heard the familiar voice that made her heart leap uncomfortably up into her throat. "I have a new billiards table. Would you care to join me for a game?"

"Come through, if you would, Lucius," demanded Severus with a touch of asperity to his voice.

"Back away then, dear boy," chuckled Lucius.

Severus did so and was on his feet just as Lucius Malfoy stepped through the Floo. The safe, emerald flames faded, and etherian forgot to draw breath as her eyes lit upon Lucius Malfoy's frame in perfectly tailored black trousers, a pale blue vest embroidered with silver silk thread, and a white blouse of silk with luxuriant loose sleeves that ended in tailored cuffs buttoned with pearls. He bowed, and then grinned ever so wickedly at etherian.

"You sound rather annoyed, Severus. Is there a problem?" Lucius asked pleasantly.

Severus pointed at etherian. "That Woman requires a wardrobe. We are going to Hogsmeade and while I..." he sneered, "chaperone, you will assist her since it was your idea to give her etiquette lessons."

Lucius smiled. "At your bidding, my friend." He then moved past Severus and walked around etherian, eyeing her dress critically. "I am sorry, dear lady, but you do have the appearance of a washerwoman." etherian scowled at the criticism. Lucius thought he was smart not to have mentioned that the dress had the effrontery to be more like a sack than a dress. Where had those delightful curves gone?

He faced his friend, and asked sharply, "Have you provided her with nothing else, Severus?"

"The dress belonged to Tobias' mother. As I told her, she is more than welcome to show up in her silks and garters if the dress is not sufficient." Again that bastard dared to smirk as etherian let out a gasp.

Lucius' gentlemanly appraisal of That Woman had smoothly gained teeth at thought of the Lady etherian reciting his lessons in just her garters, and her simple silken underclothes.

etherian glared darkly at both men. "I could wait for Hermione."

"Hermione is busy," interjected Severus quickly.

Lucius, his feral lust tucked away, clapped his hands together. "Then it is we who must band together to make sure this woman is properly outfitted for our society, Severus! Let us begin!"


End file.
